Temperance's Life
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Temperance Brennan actually had a family before she went to the Jeffersonian? What if she has children, a husband and is a witch. When will her people find out? That she is actually a loving Mother, Wife, Sister, Cousin and a Witch…Crossover Bones/Castle/Harry Potter


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my boyfriend. Thank you for always being there for me. This story is for you:) **

* * *

**I****ntroduction**

What if Temperance Brennan actually had a family before she went to the Jeffersonian? What if she has children, a husband and is a witch. When will her people find out? That she is actually a loving Mother, Wife, Sister, Cousin and a Witch…

* * *

**Prologue**

Temperance Evan's was born in 1955 in England to loving parents Rochelle and Richard Evans she had red hair and green eyes. She was the eldest of 6 girls Petunia who was adopted in born in 1956, then Florinda in 1957, Leilani in 1958 and Lily and Melantha in 1960.

They all showed sign of power all but Petunia that made her bitter towards her other sisters. To a point where her parents had to tell her she was adopted. And that her sisters take after them. Petunia found all reason to avoid them after that. Even if the girls insisted she was still there sister.

On her 11th birthday June 6th in 1966 she got her letter to go to Hogwarts. That was when her parents told her about the family history they belonged to the Bolden, Ravenclaw, Tsar families. Temperance decided to keep it a secret.

When she went to get her wand she got it out of Rowen Wood and Pegasus Feather core. She got all her years books and went off to Hogwarts on the first of September. Temperance was in awe of the Great Hall she was one of the first called to be sorted.

"Evans, Temperance"

Temperance walked up and sat on the chair.

"_Great magical power, thirst for knowledge. I know what to do with you"_,

"Ravenclaw!"

That become her life her family joined her and were sorted differently. Petunia was the only one that didn't and went to a boarding school to avoid being ever with her siblings.

Temperance graduated Hogwarts with Outstandings in everything in 1978. She decided to travel and went to Princeton Collage in America. Majored in the Muggle world as a Forensic Anthropologist and Writer. In the magical world she had a Mistress ship in Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Defence.

Rochelle Evans had a younger sister named Johanna who married Jim Beckett in the US in 1975. In 1979 Johanna gave birth to Temperance's cousin Katherine Houghton Beckett. Kate as she was called showed no power of being a witch.

Temperance moved to Godric's after the birth of her sister. Because she was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw she saw the future and saw Peter she sister's husbands friend was a traitor. She saved her sister, brother-in-law and nephew's life that day and made Voldemort fear her.

After Temperance was sure they were safe she moved back to the US to Boston. Where she met her husband Derrick Brennan. They fell in love immediately and married. Derrick was a pilot. He didn't care about her having magic. She changed her look to brown hair and blue eyes. And started her job.

They had children (lot of children), they also adopted young kids who didn't have a family or were sick feeling in was the right thing to do.

Her kids and nephews went to Hogwarts and faced danger there. Temperance went back to fight promising her husband and children she would be back. Temperance prevented the death of Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape (Her sister Leilani's husband), Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, and Fred Weasley. She fought Voldemort and killed him in a duel. The wizarding world was saved by her for the second time. But Voldemort had many followers she stayed longer to help clear some of them up. In that time her Aunt Johanna Beckett was murdered.

Temperance, her husband and children went to the funeral. Temperance tried talking her cousin out of joining the police force but she did.

Temperance took a job in Washington at the Jeffersonian. She didn't tell anyone about her family, magic talent or anything. She was hiding from Death Eaters they didn't know about her marriage so she went by Temperance Brennan.

Every time she was expecting a child she glamoured herself so she could still work and only went on one month leave every time.

She heard her cousin had met in 2000 Richard Castle after finding his lost daughter after that they were dating in secret. When they married in secret in 2002 Castle was let into the deep family secret. He promised not to tell. Temperance liked him.

She became a Great Aunt in 2003 to James Sirius Potter II her nephew Harry's son.

Now it was 2010. And she knew time was drawing close to tell her colleagues about her secret life…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
